


Blue

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [27]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for a-z challenge at LJ's 1_million_words community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

 

 


End file.
